


All Night

by Luminee



Series: late night drabbles [7]
Category: K-pop, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, a very very short work, also based on Adore delano song party!, basically yuri is drinking a bit too much and thinks sooyoung is shining, it's not MUCH but it's here, something based on all night mv that has been in my head forever, those tags are too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: A quick work I wrote listening to All Night - SNSD and Party - Adore Delano which I highly recommend you to listen to while reading! It gives a better vibe.Sorry if the English is not very accurate it's not my first language.





	All Night

Yuri closed the bathroom door behind her, feeling a bit tipsy. She took a deep breathe, cut in the middle by the smoke that filled her lungs brutally, making her cough. She vaguely remembered someone asking them not to smoke inside but, at this point of the party, it was too cold outside for anyone to care about this.

A couple of girls, laughing, pushed her aside to get in the bathroom and she came back to her senses, hardly trying to find her way in the crowd that seemed to be even thicker then when she had left. Without taking in consideration the emerging ache in her stomach, she took a new glass filled with, a lot, of alcohol. It was already too late anyway. Around her everything was just a heap of silhouettes, abstract colors, blurry movements. Yuri did not care. She could have stayed like that all night long.

She talked for a moment with someone she barely recognize, nodding her head more than anything else, hearing half of what was being told, her hears and brain could not assimilate anything but the constant boom boom from the music. She did not find it too unpleasant, unable to stop herself from smiling. Yuri grabbed the cigarette that one was offering, the memory of Soonkyu coming suddenly back in her head, her pleading eyes and pointing the balcony with her fingers at the beginning of the party, saying she could not support smoke. She lighted it on, still smiling. One more or less.

Her cigarette smoked and the person who was talking now throwing up in the kitchen’s sink, she came back to the living room. She noticed a bit disappointed that the balloons that were decorating the room were slowly starting to deflate, now all on the ground among the glitter, the confetti and streamers, between the crushed pieces of food, the spilled liquid from various glasses and other substance that she did not want to identify. A couple was crushing each other on a wall, like they were trying to become one. She laughed, telling them, more screaming, that they should get a room.

In the middle of what had become the dance floor, Hyoyeon had not stopped all night. Her eyes shining because of the alcohol, taken by the rhythm, and enjoying the fact that she was still not too nauseous, Yuri danced next to her, cheering for her at the same time as the other strangers around her. There was a strident noise, that made everyone grin, and then screams of joy. Someone had managed to plug in a microphone.

_“I like to party”_

Yuri raised her head, curious. Near the tv, a young woman, that she had never seen before, was standing, a hand on the microphone, the other one moving in the air following the rhythm of what she was singing. Her voice was clear, a bit tinged by drunkenness, her face was confident, her hair short, swinging around like her hand. Yuri had the impression that she was shining. The lights were reflecting on her sequined outfits, making her blinked, almost blinded.

The sound of the music was pulsing in her hears like her heart was beating in her chest. She was being pushed around by the crowd around her, but she did not moved an inch. As if invisible spotlights had been turned on, only on them, putting the rest of the room in the complete dark. As if the entire world had been paused so that she could gaze at that young woman.

Their eyes met. She smiled. Yuri was sure she was shining. She did not really know who was the one who got closer to the other, but she did not think it was as important as the feeling of her breathe on her face when she stood in front of her. She did not know where she was anymore but when her lips touched hers, she knew she was at her right place. She let her hands wander in the short locks of the other, even more intoxicated by the kiss than by the alcohol she had drunk, while she felt the hands of the young woman caressing her back, her hips, until her butt, without protesting.

\- Sooyoung, the other one whispered in her hear when their lips parted for a quick second before they started kissing again.

\- Yuri, she answered, her breathe a bit shaky.

She felt Sooyoung smiling in the kiss and Yuri thought that, yes, she could have stayed like that all night.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, not even 1000 words but my super friends told me to post it so I hope it made at least one person happy, thank you for reading!


End file.
